dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Song Ok Sook
Profile *'Name:' 송옥숙 / Song Ok Sook (Song Ok Suk) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' South Korea *'Profession:' Actress, University Professor *'Height:' 162cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Blood Type:' A *'Star sign:' Leo *'Family:' Husband and daughter *'Talent agency:' High Ent Family TV Shows *Catch the Ghost! (tvN, 2019) *Special Labor Inspector Jo (MBC, 2019) *Fates and Furies (SBS, 2018) *Love Returns (KBS1, 2017) *Father Is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) *Person Who Gives Happiness (MBC, 2016) *Police Unit 38 (OCN, 2016) *Five Children (KBS2, 2016) *Flower of the Queen (MBC, 2015) *Bluebird's House (KBS2, 2015) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Drama Festival 2014 - Lump in My Life (MBC, 2014) *Fated to Love You (MBC, 2014) *Only Love (SBS, 2014) *Big Man (KBS2, 2014) *Goddess of Fire (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *I Miss You (MBC, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *I Like You (SBS, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) *Brain (KBS2, 2011) *Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *KBS HDTV Feature Son of Man (KBS1, 2009) *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009) *Can Anyone Love (SBS, 2009) *Innocent You (SBS, 2008) *That Person Is Coming (MBC, 2008) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hometown Legends Curse of the Sajin Sword (KBS2, 2008) *Don't Ask Me About the Past (OCN, 2008) *Why Did You Come to My House (SBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Bad Love (KBS2, 2007) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *Fly High (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *My Lovely Fool (SBS, 2006) *Mr Goodbye (KBS2, 2006) *Jumong (MBC, 2006) *Hello, God (KBS2, 2006) *Love Needs a Miracle (SBS, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS1, 2005) *Only You (SBS, 2005) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Drama City Mother's Song (KBS2, 2005) *Hyung (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City Cherry Blossom Daughter-in-law (KBS, 2004) *Drama City To William (KBS, 2003) *First Love (SBS, 2003) *The Bean Chaff of My Life (MBC, 2003) *Kitchen Maid (MBC, 2002) *Man of the Sun, Lee Je-ma (KBS2, 2002) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Magic Castle (KBS1, 1999) *For Love (사랑을 위하여) (MBC, 1998) *King of the Wind (대왕의 길) (MBC, 1998) *Beautiful Lady (아름다운 그녀) (SBS, 1997) *Good Morning Young Dong (굿모닝 영동) (KBS2, 1993) *Small Town (작은 도시) (SBS, 1992) *We Are Middle Class (우리는 중산층) (KBS2, 1991) *You (당신) (MBC, 1984) Movies *Grand Prix (2010) *Happy Murderer (2010) *Garden of Heaven (2003) *Eunjangdo (2003) *The First Amendment of Korea (2003) *I Love You (2001) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Summertime (2001) *Ray-Ban (2001) *Just Do It! (2000) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1998) *Sky Doctor (1997) *Farewell My Darling (1996) *Walking to Heaven (1992) *Oseam (1990) *I Stand Up Every Day (1990) *Love Song of a Hero (1986) *Woman Requiem (1985) Recognitions *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award in a Soap Opera (Person Who Gives Happiness) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Actress Award for Drama Special (Tree With Deep Roots) *'2010 MBC Broadcast Entertainment Awards:' Comedy Women's Grand Prize *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Best Actress Award *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Supporting Actor *'1995 16th Blue Dragon Film Festival:' Best Supporting Actress Trivia *'Education:' Sangmyung Girl's High School, Central University (B.A Theater), Yonsei University (M.A Media) *'Career:' DongAh Institute of Media and Arts External Links *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *Agency profile Category:KActress